The Biggest Shitstorm of a Life
by Snowyherobrine
Summary: OC Zach Deeg recalls the complete and total Clusterfuck of a Shitstorm that is his long, long life. Includes RWBY, Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Star Wars, and so on and so forth. Rated T for foul language. Not even going to bother trying to list any characters because this story has way to freaking many characters to even begin to list them all. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be posting information on vehicles and other creations of the main character's in a separate story called The Biggest Shitstorm of a Life Project Data.**

**Just so everyone is aware, I am an American. Don't send me any hate comments just because of where I live, because I do not care.**

**Also, obligatory first story warning, so yea. And another obligatory disclaimer, I only own my original concepts.**

**Some much-needed background information before the story.**

**Any anti-aircraft gun is basically 2 miniguns that rotate in opposite directions and are chambered in 40mm ammunition and each AA gun (or anti-aircraft gun) fires anywhere from 4,000 rounds per minute to 12,000 rounds per minute.**

**Any shields for anything that I came up with (with inspiration typically) are created by making an electro-magnetic field around the vehicle and using that field to vibrate the molecules around the ship at speeds around about ****pi**** times 10 to the power of 1,000,000, which allows only vehicles with an identical shield frequency to enter the shield. And there is nothing that has a remotely similar shield frequency.**

'How in the name of Hades did I get myself into this mess' was the only thought running through my mind while me and my battalion, the 511th clone battalion, were desperately trying to fight off not one, but two of the biggest thorns in our side. We were currently on the planet of Illum, which, surprise, both The Separatist Alliance and The Covenant had found their way to. Now, we had to deal with these two threats simultaneously. And to make matters worse, not all of team Grey, which consisted of Zach Deeg, Sakura Rylin (a Twillik turned cat faunce), Percy Jackson (yes that Percy Jackson, only in a force sensitive clone of his body), Gregor Wolfe (captain of the 511th), David Deeg (Zach's older brother, and general of the 500th clone battalion), Momaw Nadon (David's Padawan), Nick Deeg (Zach's younger brother, and general of the 311th clone battalion), and Ponda Bada (Nick's Padawan), were present, only adding to their disadvantage.

***Pause in story***

**If you know where Momaw Nadon and Ponda Bada, as in the names, came from, good for you. But for the purpose of the story, I am just using the names. These two are humans.**

***Back to the story***

Just when Gregor was about to tell me that we should pull out and retreat while we still could, I shouted "Red, White, and Blue protocol, version Alpha" and everyone who was left just went nuts and started going completely ham on the enemy. We had troopers pulling out all kinds of weaponry, we're talking Incineration Canons, RPGs, and even a few miniguns. I myself had pulled out my energy swords that I keep on the sides of my black Mjolnir mk 4 power armor and started slicing B1s and Covenant troops alike in half. About 2 minutes later, David and Nick arrived and soon the battle over Illum was over, with the enemy forces being completely destroyed and not a single enemy living to see the light of day ever again, primarily to maintain the secrecy of the planet, as all Jedi padawans went to the planet to obtain their lightsaber crystals.

The though of 'how in the name of Hades did I get myself into this mess' never left my mind, even after we were off-world. 'How did my life turn into such a shitstorm of crazy adventures and wacky times.'

*54X years ago*

I was in the car with my two brothers, David and Nick, and my mom, the only one of my parents that I knew, was driving us to some kind of camp all the way up in New York, when we lived in Indiana. I was 15 at the time and my brothers were physically fighting, which was actually quite common, while I was tinkering with one of my creations, an RC model battleship with Helicarrier style rotors and functional BB guns. That was until David punched the thing and made a hole in the bow of it. I proceeded to punch David in the face with strength that I never knew I had and immediately knocked him out. After that I proceeded to try and repair the damages done to the ship with Nick now completely silent and terrified of me. Now I wasn't heartless, I did know that he was alive because of the fact that I didn't hear his neck snap and the fact that he was a few years older than me and survived me doing that before when he had gone and broken my remote control for the boat a few weeks ago. We soon arrived at the camp to find out that it was known as Camp Half-Blood. I did manage to patch the hole in the ship before we arrived. When we arrived, we said our goodbyes, even David got to say goodbye because he woke up seconds before we arrived.

When we entered the camp, I saw people eyeing me and more specifically, my creation, as well as my brothers arguing over who was scarier, me or Mom, and I just proceeded to do a quick "weapons test" on the ship with them as my targets. They shut up immediately and we proceeded to the big white house that we had been told to go to by our mom. I, being the only remotely sane one of the three of us, kept my brothers in check the whole time. Even after the man who ran the camp proceeded to tell us our father was one of the Greek gods. 'Bull-shit. The Greek gods were myths, right?' Then I was proven wrong when none other than Dionysus himself walked into the room, holding a glass of red wine.

"Mr. D, your restriction" the leader of the camp, Chiron.

"Fine." The god said. And all of a sudden, the wine became a can of Diet Coke.

"Ok?!" I said. "So, which one of the gods is our dad?"

"I am afraid that I do not know that information, but I do know that one of the gods is your father seeing as how you got into the camp just fine." Chiron said.

"Wait, what is that thing?" Said Dionysus, pointing to my battleship.

"My battleship?"

"Yes!"

"It's a fully custom RC model battleship with working BB gun canons and Helicarrier style rotors."

"Chiron, I think we know who their dad is with the fact that he built that himself. Or at the very least, his dad."

"Agreed, although I think they may have the same father, but we have no way to know for sure about the other two."

"My brothers have made custom things kind of like this, but not anywhere near as detailed as this."

"Perhaps something in their lineage is affecting them and making them not quiet as into creating things as they should be."

Just then, one of my alternate personalities, called Maliki, and no I did not name him he had that name for as long as I can remember, jumped in and took control, changing my normally grey eyes to pure 100% black, and in a several octave deeper voice said, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

This shocked Chiron and Dionysus honest to the gods looked downright terrified of the new voice that came out of my mouth. Only for them to be shocked once again when my voice and eyes changed again, but not back to normal. My eyes changed to pure white and my voice became a more comforting one as my other personality, Sephiroth, took control and said in a voice noticeably different in volume from my normal voice "Maliki, can you not?!"

"Shut the hell up Sephiroth!"

Then I took control again and said, "Both of you shut up!" I then looked over at Mr. D and saw the complete terror in his eyes. "What?"

"That would explain the interference your brothers are experiencing."

"It might also be that they have split personalities, but they only have 1 alternate personality each, with David having one named Maliki and Nick having one named Sephiroth. With how much mine argue, they really just seem to like arguing with each other and they don't really get to build as much as they might like to."

"We're sitting right here you know!" David shouts indignantly in my ear.

"That was my ear, idiot. Did you forget that I knocked you out in one punch earlier?"

"No!" David said in a scared voice.

"If you two are done arguing, we can get you into your cabin now." Chiron said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ok, so which one are we going to?" Nick asked.

"The three of you are going to the cabin of Hephaestus. All three of you."

After we got settled in in our cabin, it was time for dinner (any of you who have read the Percy Jackson books know how it goes), and after that it was the war games or whatever they are called, IDK. And today's game was capture the flag with the Poseidon, Athena, and Aires cabins all on the same side with others, which was also the opposite side as us. But we had a little trick up our sleeves, in the form of 3 Iron Man style armors that were connected to our brains, meaning we could summon them to come to us at any given moment. Which of course let us roll the game, with Nick and David setting their differences aside for the duration of the game so they could defend our flag. Needless to say, with Nick's armor resembling the Mk 42 and David's resembling War Machine, not a single soul got even remotely close to getting our flag.

***A Few Days Later***

"Where are you going?" David asked me.

"To work on the USS Devastator."

"Really, you're too obsessed with that Flying Battleship idea of yours."

"Well if there are monsters like what we have had to deal with in our few days here, all over the world, I think it is better to have something that would let us go and hit them hard and fast without them being able to even touch us."

At that moment, Nick came up to us and said, "Guys, we have a problem." I looked at him and saw exactly what the problem was, and it was right behind him. The Aries kids.

"What do you want?!" I said to them indignantly. Right after I said that, I got stabbed through my left shoulder by a spear thrown by none other than Clarisse. And that set me off. I didn't summon my armor, but my eyes became black, grey, and white. That meant that all three of my personalities were in control all at once. Out of my back came two sets of wings, one looking like they belonged on an angel, the other looking extremely tattered and demonic. "You stupid piece of shit." I said as I pulled the spear out of my shoulder, not even showing any sign that I was in pain. I was pissed that she though that it was ok to just impale people with her stupid spear and so I threw it with so much force that it broke the sound barrier, and off it flew, right to the sea. I then looked at her with a fury that was completely unmatched, and off I went at blinding speeds. Before anyone had time to register what had happened, I had basically appeared behind her, tackled her to the ground, and started to punch her repeatedly in the face, not with the force I threw her spear with, but still hard enough to really hurt her. Within a couple of minutes, a majority of the camp was there, and they were all working to restrain me to keep me from killing Clarisse. After they had restrained me, Clarisse was taken to the infirmary for likely concussion and some bad injuries to her face. She survived, and later claimed that it was payback for going and using the armors in capture the flag on our first day at camp. I was about to be told off by Chiron for acting the way I did, but a combination of my eyes, the wings on my back, and my blood coming out of my shoulder and staining my shirt caused him to stop himself from doing so. I was pissed but had calmed down enough to cause my eyes to go back to normal and the wings to disappear. After my outburst, everyone decided that it was best to just leave me be and let me work on the USS Devastator.

After a month of being there, the events of the next Percy Jackson book had occurred, and the USS Devastator was coming together nicely. But someone thought it would be a good idea to piss off the guy who beat the shit out of Clarisse. This person was Tantalus. When I think back, I give him a bit of a pass because he didn't know what I had done when Clarisse had pissed me off. But I still feel justified in my actions. He had said that, in order to be allowed to go into the forest after dinner, we had to give a proper reason, and I had a habit of spending weeks at a time in the forest, working on the USS Devastator, and only coming out for meals. So, I went and explained that to him. You know what he said.

He said, "I'm afraid that is not a proper reason to be in the forest after dinner and I am going to have to ask you to dismantle this thing that you have been working on." Keep in mind that this was just before dinner, and so people were already coming to their respective tables and he had said this in front of everyone who was already there. And the moment he said that, everyone knew that all hell was about to break loose, and so they prepared for the inevitable by starting to find a place to hide.

"What? No, I have spent a whole month working on this thing, so no I'm not going to dismantle it."

"Yes, you are. I am in charge here, not you."

With that, the inevitable happened, and it was like the incident with Clarisse all over again, but this time, Clarisse said, "Bad move" with a hint of fear in her voice.

This time, I stopped myself from killing my target, and said "Never, tell me to dismantle my creations, ever again! Or next time, I'm not going to stop myself from pulverizing your head. Got it?"

He never said a word to me and just said to the others who were there, "Don't just stand there, get him out of here, now!"

No one did anything, instead, Mr. D said, "They're not going to do that for fear of Zach going and doing that to them. In fact, one person here has firsthand experience with Zach's rage. Isn't that right Clarisse?"

Clarisse spoke up and told everyone present what had happened. And then Mr. D spoke again and said, "Zach is, from what we can tell, a decedent of something made with one purpose, to kill the gods, the Maliki demon, as well as our response to it, the Sephiroth 'angel'."

"What!" Tantalus exclaimed. "He is the decedent of something made to kill you, and you are perfectly fine standing even remotely close to him!"

"It seems that he has no desire to kill the gods, despite his heritage. Also, so long as people don't piss him off, everyone is safe. Although, it seems you have made an enemy of him. I would say that he will start doing things from this point forward that are specifically to make you mad."

"I hate to think what he could come up with." Clarisse said somewhat sarcastically.

"Who knows, maybe when his ship is at the very least flyable, he may go and fly it as low to the ground as possible and fly it right over your head." One of the other Aries kids stated.

"Don't give him any ideas!" David shouted to the Aries kid.

"Fine."

"I would suggest that you watch yourself, unless you want to end up back in Hades." Mr. D said.

He said nothing and just let me be for the rest of his time at the camp. About a month after that, the USS Devastator was finished and ready for her maiden voyage. Complete with 5 forward 16-inch triple barrel cannons, sea to air missiles, 16 AA guns on both port and starboard sides, 5 aft 16-inch triple barrel cannons, and 5-inch thick armor plating. After a while, the Battle of the Labyrinth went down with me and my brothers holding the front lines. After that is when things get really interesting.

During the battle of New York, as we called it, me and my brothers were tasked with protecting the sky around Manhattan. It went much worse than you would expect. Even with the USS Devastator in the sky and on auto pilot, the monsters still kept coming. We decided that we were, instead of flying around, we would go and set the Devastator down in the Hudson River and begin to rain down Flak from the primary cannons and the AA guns. But we ran into an issue when Poseidon joined the fight against the "tornado." He wound up hitting the USS Devastator on the ammo deck and caused all of the remaining rounds to go off. All those rounds did the Devastator in, and almost did us in. The rounds had sent shrapnel all over the place and even hit all three of us, piercing through our heavily damaged armors and giving us injuries that, under most circumstances, would be fatal within a couple of hours. And the damage that had been done to our armors prevented anyone from being able to do anything to save us. Anyone, except the gods.

When the battle was over, and Percy was offered the chance at immortality, he declined, and asked for things to be done to prevent what had happened from ever happening again. But he also recalled something, the three of us, slowly bleeding out, and us rambling on about some kind of vision. David was saying something like there being several wars coming soon. Nick was talking about numerous kinds of aliens, and everyone thought he was just going crazy. Me however, I was going on about some kind of struggle for dominance between forces of light and dark, and that both sides were trying to call out to me. Apollo had no clue what we were talking about for a little while, but then used his connection to his oracle, the Oracle of Delphi, and found out that what we were saying was completely true. Just, not necessarily on Earth. The Olympians decided at that moment that they would give us a "second chance at life" by giving the three of us immortality.

We thanked them and Percy for remembering our condition, and within 3 weeks, we had made a very quickly thrown together spaceplane. One with very little armaments and a lot of fuel, we said our goodbyes and soon were off into deep space.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Box-wing spaceplane, named the Event-Horizon, was flying through space, the 4 nuclear engines were running at full power, the 24 rapier engines in their closed cycle, and the thermal generators creating electricity for the ship. It had been 5 months of nothing but empty space. After the first month, I had created my A.I., Cortana, by giving myself a neural implant, plugging myself into one of the onboard computers, and copy pasting my brain onto the computer. After that, I altered it from the copied brain's "coding" until I got the end result, which looks and sounds like Cortana from the Halo games but acts more like Church from RvB.

Then, we ran into an asteroid field.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking hell!" I screamed as I attempted to maneuver through the asteroids, narrowly missing most of them. The plane really only took minor scrapes and damages to the paint job of the Event-Horizon.

"Calm down, shithead." David said. "We've only taken some extremely minor scrapes"

"I know, but I'm still trying to maneuver through the asteroids, Dumbass!"

"I reduced all thrusters to 10% power." Nick said.

"Thank you."

After a little while of dodging asteroids, we made it out of the asteroid field and saw an unknown planet. From what we could tell, the whole planet looked like a city.

"Nick, activate long range communications equipment."

"On it."

"David, get to work on scanning the planet."

"Ok."

"_DJSCKDCIS"_

***Anything that you cannot read or is complete gibberish is where the creature speaking is not speaking a language that Zach understands***

"What the fuck?" All three of us said simultaneously.

"Let me talk to them" a voice in the background of the transmission said.

"Attention unidentified craft, identify yourself and state your business." The voice had become the main voice in the transmission now.

"This is the spaceplane, Event Horizon, and, to be completely honest, we were just going and flying through space when we found this place." I responded.

"Ok.?"

"You sound confused, what part of what I said has you confused?"

"What is a spaceplane?"

"Basically, it is a spaceship that takes off from, and lands on, a long piece of pavement known as a runway."

"Ok."

"Can we request permission to land?"

"Sure thing, let me just find a landing pad for you to use."

"Um, we need a decently long strip of flat area to be able to land this thing."

"Let me see. Ah, there are several cruiser landing pads that are empty. You should be able to land it on one of those."

"Ok."

The whole process of landing the Event Horizon was not easy. I had to go and maneuver my way between buildings and such just to avoid crashing. We also had to use the parachutes, oxidizer, areo-breaks, normal breaks, and even reverse the thrust of the rapiers just to make the landing area we had work.

When we landed, there were 2 people waiting for us. We did take a little while grabbing some weapons, including my prototype of a covenant energy sword, a couple of different types of rifles, and a couple of pistols. When we finally exited, we were greeted by a small green man with pointy ears, and a man who looked to be in his early 30s. They told us that the planet's name was, and still to this day is, Coruscant. They requested that we follow them to the Jedi Temple. We did and were interviewed for something. Surprisingly, all three of us passed, and we were allowed to become Jedi.

When it came time to retrieve our lightsaber crystals, we had 2 of the armors rebuilt. Mine was the only one that was still destroyed. So, because I didn't have any cold weather gear with me, and we were going to the frozen planet of Illum, I just wore a spacesuit from on the Event Horizon. Getting our crystals went like this.

The three of us split up from the rest of our group somewhat earlier than the others. I was using my, still a prototype, energy sword to allow us to see. Nick soon found his and nearly destroyed it trying to get to it. After that, David found his and literally punched his arm into a wall to grab it. Then, I found mine, but by the time we got back to the door, it had completely frozen over again. So, I just took the energy sword and stabbed the door a few hundred times in a row.

Our lightsabers were weird. David had one that was completely customizable. Nick had a double-bladed one that could split into 2 single bladed ones. But me, no design ever really felt right for me. I eventually settled on a double-bladed design, despite the fact that it felt completely unnatural to me.

From there, we lived out the rest of our lives without much happening other than me being requested to visit Earth and take Riptide after Percy died of natural causes. That was until we were all about 250 years old and there had been wars going off and on with us fighting in each one. When we were about 250 years old, the gods called us to Olympus. For one reason only. They had decided to increase our status from immortals, to gods. I became the god of modern warfare and weapons of modern warfare, David became the god of mimicry, especially because he could just see a technique and then copy it perfectly with no effort, and Nick became the god of strategy, because every time we entered a war, he had a perfect strategy to win the war in no time, within 2-3 battles with the enemy.

Then, enter the year 2500. All three of us, simultaneously, have a vision. The exact same for each of us. We saw blue and red blaster bolts flying all over between planets, the Jedi leading armies into battle, the red blaster fire killing Jedi, and a strange creature with four arms and a lightsaber in each hand slaughtering Jedi. Then, the vision seemed to change focus, switching from the Jedi to Earth and its colonies, with a war of separate origin would soon begin. These visions were not taken lightly. Even the Jedi Council, who, most of the time despised us for our somewhat violent nature, listened to our descriptions of the visions. We requested to go away for about a couple of decades to prepare for the coming wars, as we knew, somehow, that there would be about another 2-3 decades before the wars would begin. We were given permission to do so. I personally requested that all of the gods lend me their powers to ensure humanity would survive the war headed their way, by creating a dimension that defied all logic to create the crystalline gel that would be used in the Mjolnir power armor. All obliged and I kept access to the dimension for the rest of my endless life. Then, I planted me and my brothers, unarmed and looking like 9-year-olds, as well as "legally being 9 years old" according to UNSC databases, in the perfect position to be chosen to join the Spartan II program. And we were chosen, but not like most. We ran into Doctor Halsey when she was in Elysium City to see how John would do in the Spartan II program. We showed her what we had "been working on," the Event Horizon, by ourselves, and told her that our parents were gone. She then and there, decided to ask us if it could fly, to which we responded yes. She then asked us to follow her craft to the place where the Spartan IIs would be trained and raised. We, of course, obliged. We likely caused a bit of panic by having an old looking spaceplane take off from the middle of a forest, but whatever.

We landed pretty unconventionally. As in, we landed backwards. We actually scared the shit out of the people who run the tower. I completely understand why too. You see a box-wing spaceplane with 24 rapier engines running while the thing is re-entering planetary atmosphere backwards and you try not worrying about it hitting you.

But, after we got there, I started talking to Dr. Halsey and eventually mentioned something about a crystalline gel. I eventually got the chance to have my armor and my brothers' armors designed personally by each of us. I basically got a standard armor aside from a tac-pad on the left fore-arm and a grenadier style chest-plate, but the big thing was the fact that it was practically an armory on legs. Nick got a helmet like the one the meta used. And David got a standard armor with a couple extra places to store weapons.

Then, when we got the armors, we went back to the Jedi as soon as possible, and just in time too. We arrived just at the beginning of the Clone Wars. And we found ourselves in the middle of two different wars at the exact same time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Clone Wars had, technically, yet to begin. The Jedi were desperately trying to fight off the swarms of battle droids. But then, at last, Master Yoda arrived with the clones. And 3 certain Jedi and their 4 Padawans. The Jedi were me and my brothers, each armed with power armors the likes of which had never been seen before in the galaxy. We also had taken some Covenant weaponry, with me replacing my prototype energy sword with the real deal. 2 of them actually, and one on each shoulder piece.

The padawans are as follows, I had 2 and they are Sakura Rylin, a Twillik, and her lightsaber having one blade but a long hilt to make it more like a quarterstaff with a stabby end, and none other than a flash-cloned, genetically altered body, but the same original soul, Percy Jackson, with Riptide being now made of a Celestial Bronze, steel alloy, and being able to replace the blade with that of a lightsaber. David had Momaw Nadon, with a very large and heavy lightsaber. And then Nick had Ponda Bada, who had a very small and lightweight lightsaber. And all of us were wearing Mjolnir mk 4 power armors with large boxes (I say large, but the are about the size of a small laptop, just taller than one) that contained all of our armor abilities. Those were things like armor lock, drop shield, domed energy shield (different in the fact that with drop shield, you can walk in and out, but with the bubble shield, as it can and will be called, nothing gets through, and bullets bounce off of the shield instead of being stopped by it), jetpack, and so on and so forth.

I was also working on a few projects of mine, namely, building a fleet of my own, but it wasn't quite ready yet, so I just had to go with the one I was given by the Republic. I was put in charge of the 211th clone battalion, David was given the 500th, and Nick received the 311th. The battle of Geonosis was over pretty quickly. And soon came one of the Republic's highest casualty battles, the battle of Sarrish. After Obi Wan's failed attempt to take Sarrish, I tried my luck at it. And my battalion was taken down to nothing but 25 men. I was then given the 511th clone battalion, as the required amount of clones to replace the entire battalion was so high, the just decided, 'we'll just give him a new battalion'. That new battalion came with Captain Gregor Wolfe. After that failed attempt, I decided to finish the fleet I had been working on. With me still having access to that physics defying dimension, it was finished in no time. Complete with a super cruiser armed with 4 Mac 101 canons and a forward-facing ion canon similar to the one on the Malevolence. 4 cruisers in the shape of the Forward Unto Dawn but much larger. And 12 frigates in the shape of the Pillar of Autumn only, again, much larger. With this new fleet, came a planet, Project Epsilon, also known as Reach. There I started to produce my own clones. With all of the firepower of my new fleet, and my brothers by my side, we attacked Sarrish once more, this time succeeding in taking the planet, and completely rolling the droid army, with all the clones in Mjolnir-like armors. With the battle won, we were about to head to a new planet owned by the enemy, but encountered an issue, a wormhole, or a ripple in the space-time continuum. All of our forces, even the planet that is twice the size of Earth, went through the wormhole. Mainly because we didn't know it was even there. And that is when we found ourselves in the first of many alternate universes. We found ourselves at a planet with a shattered moon. A planet like Earth in terms of the planet's atmosphere and such. The planet was known as Remnant.

We decided that a team of eight would go to the planet's surface. The 8 who went were me (black armor), Sakura (white armor), Percy (blue armor), Gregor (military green armor), David (dark teal armor), Momaw (green armor), Nick (orange armor), and Ponda (red armor). We found ourselves in the middle of one of the craziest f'ing worlds ever. Monsters running around everywhere, people with powers, etc. We first found a village that was under attack by said monsters. We decided to not intervene in order to learn about this world.

After the village had been wiped out, I used my power as a god, one that all gods have, to revert all of our ages, at least in terms of our bodies, to 16. Then we started the long trek to civilization, learning about the world as we went. On top of learning about the world, we also created a cover story for ourselves. Mainly because of our armors. By the time we got to a civilization that actually had people, we had realized that Sakura was now a cat faunus with white cat ears instead of a Twillik and her armor had changed alongside her body, created a cover story, found out about and unlocked our auras, and discovered our semblances, after all, it took a year mainly because of the Grimm, which are the monsters this world has, and inspecting destroyed villages. We also had Cortana's base unit in my head, but she was also connected to the neural implants of the other 8 members of the group.

When we reached the kingdom of Vale, we had, at that point in time, an absolute shit-ton of Grimm after us. I was teleporting around, Sakura was running at Mach 8, Percy was invisible but still running, Gregor was running as eight of himself, David was copying Sakura, Momaw was creating small craters with my gravity hammer by increasing his strength, Nick was creating glyphs to propel himself forward, and Ponda was tanking everything the Grimm threw at him as he ran. When we got to the end of the forest, there were soldiers waiting there, but not clones, they were Atlesian soldiers. They told us to stop, and we ignored them for a second, only stopping when we were behind them, then taking out all sorts of weapons. Right as we did, the Grimm came out of the forest only to be mowed down in a symphony of gunfire. The moment the Grimm were dead, we practically vanished.

We soon found ourselves walking down the streets of Vale, when we heard the sound of glass breaking, keep in mind this was at night, and we went to check it out. When we got there, we saw 6 people wearing Grimm masks inside of the shop with a broken window.

"David, Momaw, go to the rooftops here and here and be ready with sniper rifles. No headshots. We don't want to kill them. Everyone else, with me." I said quietly enough that no sound escaped my helmet. They all heard me, but only because of the radios built into our helmets.

Then, we made our move to stop the thieves. It was over in an instant. The moment we made our move, 2 got shot in the knee, the others were taken down in a storm of gunfire similar to the one the Grimm faced earlier.

"Nick, make sure the alarm has been tripped."

"Already on it."

"David, Momaw, get over here and keep the ones you shot from bleeding out."

Just then, another shot rung out as David fired a bullet to keep one of the thieves from shooting me.

"On second thought, David you stay put. Momaw, make sure they don't bleed out."

Soon the police arrived and realized that our story checked out. However, there was someone who wanted to see us. He walked into the room with a cup of coffee and a small plate of cookies. The moment he set the cookies on the table of the interrogation/interview room, Nick and David each took one, and as they went to eat the cookies, their visors opened up, revealing their faces and allowing them to eat their cookies. I decided to keep them from eating all of them and grabbed one myself right as the man spoke up.

"So, what happened tonight?"

"Some people decided to rob a store and we heard the glass breaking and went over there and stopped them. Not much else to it." David responded immediately, to which I gave him a glare that said, 'We agreed I was going to do the talking. You answer any more questions not directed at you and you only and I will beat the ever-loving shit out of you.' He shrank back after my glare.

"I believe that there actually is more to it." The man said. "After all, where you had 2 members of your group to snipe any of them who could cause you harm was an extremely advantageous tactical decision."

"I saw the rooftops and knew that David and Momaw were good snipers." I explained.

"Alright, now then, who are you."

I then proceeded to tell him our alibi story, which included us being from the village that we first arrived at, and finding some kind of abandoned lab, which we did actually find one but we said our armor and weapons were in it which is a straight up lie, and that we went through some kind of machine that knocked us out and operated on us (the augmentation we went through with the Spartan program), and when we came to, the armor and weapons were right next to us.

He then said, "I can tell that is not the truth, but believe me, I think I will understand why you are trying to hide the truth."

"Swear that you won't tell anyone without us agreeing to them knowing, and we'll tell you the truth."

"I swear that I will not tell anyone."

"Alright." I then told him the truth. Soon after that, he noticed my eyes.

"You, have silver eyes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you have the ability to defeat Grimm with a single glance."

"OK?."

A few days later when everyone is on their way to Beacon, we were flying there ourselves, as in, I was flying what is essentially a Pelican landing craft with shields, more weapons and longer flight capabilities known as a Gamma 1. I landed it in the courtyard just as everyone else was deboarding their airships. We promptly went to the assembly hall and, just as we got there, I heard an explosion thanks to the improved audio on my helmet, but just decide to ignore it.

After the speech, a young girl with a red cloak and silver eyes approached me and asked me what weapon I used. I then said, "I use a wide assortment of weapons, but my main weapon would have to be Black Death." I then pulled the large battle axe head looking thing off my back and, while doing so, spun it once, and it transformed into a 7-foot-tall battle axe. "It weighs a lot, sure. But it is also able to become a sword, a spear, a scythe, and a mace like thing, on top of being a gun that fires custom 45mm rounds." 'And it is also my lightsaber' I thought to myself. With each new detail about my weapon of choice, her eyes lit up even more. "What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose." She said kind of energetically. I could tell that we were going to be great friends based on our seemingly shared fascination with weapons.

"Zach Deeg." I said back.

"Zach, your going to be left behind if you don't hurry up, idiot." David said over the radio.

"Well I'm sorry that I was making a new friend." I sarcastically responded back.

"Who are you talking to?" Ruby asked.

"My idiot of a brother who thinks that calling me an idiot over the radio is a good idea. Even though I can teleport, and I have punched him into the stratosphere once. He did come back down unharmed thanks to him copying my semblance and teleporting to the ground."

"I still hate you for that!"

"Oh, just be quiet. Well, I'll see you later Ruby."

"See you later." Ruby replied.

The next day, I was looking out into the forest, and set up a location on our huds to meet up at. We were going to be using our jet-pack armor abilities to try and get there immediately. Then we started to be launched into the air. Everyone stuck to the plan, but very few made it to the intended location. I made it there with ease. Only to find myself surrounded by 3 Deathstalkers.

"Hey guys, might want to hurry up if you want a piece of the action."

"What do you mean?" said a very irritated sounding Sakura.

"3 Deathstalkers."

The response was instant and blew up the radio for a second. Everyone said something along the lines of 'On my way.'

The first there was Sakura, who became my partner. Then Percy appeared out of seemingly thin air. Next was, surprisingly, Gregor, followed closely by David from the opposite direction, with Percy and Gregor becoming partners. Then Momaw made it there, making him and David partners. Next was Nick, followed by Ponda. Apparently, they had found each other already and were already partners. The fight against the Deathstalkers was, surprisingly, really easy. By surprisingly, I mean for Professor Ozpin. He thought for sure that we would lose to the monsters, and still not buying our immortality. Within 15 seconds, all three of the Grimm were dead, having been mowed down by a symphony of gunfire that even included some plasma rounds from plasma repeaters.

We made it to the end of the forest without encountering any more Grimm, our encounter with those Deathstalkers likely scaring any Grimm in the area away from us. We chose the white pawns and then I used my semblance to summon a Gamma 1 to take us back to Beacon with. I, of course, flew it.

Later at the assembly where they assigned teams, Professor Ozpin called Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark to become team CRDL (Cardinal). At that moment, I swore to keep an eye on them. Next, he called Jaune Ark, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren to become team JNPR (Juniper). They seemed like they wouldn't be troublemakers, aside from Nora. He then called forward Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long to become the most easily confusing team ever, team RWBY (Ruby). They seemed like I could honestly trust them with the truth about me and my group. He then said, "And for the first time ever, we have a team of eight members. This team has been together for quite some time before coming to Beacon. Would Zach Deeg, Sakura Rylin, Percy Jackson, Gregor Wolfe, David Deeg, Momaw Nadon, Nick Deeg, and Ponda Bada, please come forward." We all came up onto the stage. "The eight of you retrieved the white pawns. However, as you are a team of eight and the variety of the first letters of your names, I will let your team leader decide the name of your team. That leader is Zach Deeg."

I then promptly gave him our team name, which I was planning on trying to get the moment we entered Beacon. "Our team's name will be team Grey."

"Very well then. Team Grey will be led by Zach Deeg."

After that, we were dismissed to our dorms, and we were given a room that was essentially, no it was, two dorm rooms that the wall between the two rooms had been torn down. We decided that we would go and land a Gamma 1 on the roof later on and then went to bed. Everyone except me. I stayed up and started to work on a little surprise for when I would fight team RWBY of team JNPR.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and I started it by waking my team up at 6 in the morning to start running drills. With them not going to sleep until 10 o'clock at night, it goes without saying that most of them were not happy with me waking them up this early.

"One of these days, and I don't know when, I am going to slit your throat while you sleep Zach." Said a somewhat ticked off Percy. It was early enough still that no one was up yet, meaning that we could talk about the things that we were trying to keep a secret without people overhearing it.

"Good luck with that, Percy." Sakura said. She was still doing the run with the rest of us because I had told her specifically to not use her semblance.

"Oh, stay out of it, Sakura." Percy replied.

"No, I was being serious. Good luck slitting Zach's throat. You would need some serious good luck to slit his throat. Especially if you decided to try and use Riptide or Whirlpool."

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, came a Massive King Taijitu. I then promptly pulled out my energy swords and sliced both of it's heads off in one slice each.

"I think that's enough drills for today." I said.

"Agreed." Percy replied.

We then made our way to our first class of the day, because at that point, people were starting to get up for the day and classrooms were beginning to be unlocked by the teachers.

During lunch, we heard someone who sounded in pain, as well as someone telling someone else to stop, and the surefire sounds of people who are bulling someone else. We had already gotten our food and had sat down at that point, and immediately, Sakura saw the issue. Cardin and his team were bulling a girl with rabbit ears. I saw it a split second after Sakura and said to Sakura, "I know what you are about to do, but don't seem like the aggressor. And no going over half the speed of sound."

"Got it," was her only response before she sped off to the bullies. She stopped right behind Cardin, her helmet still on our table, and said, "What do you think you're doing?" They turned around to see her, and immediately noticed that she was a half a foot taller than any of them, was wearing an armor that could block who knows what, and that she had a pair of cat ears that were white as snow.

"None of your business, you freak."

I heard that from my team's table and became pissed. With Maliki taking over, I teleported over there and said in a voice that, I swear, scared the absolute shit out of them, "What the hell did you just say!" My voice audibly deeper.

"I said that she's a freak," Cardin retorted, pointing at Sakura.

"That was the wrong thing to say." Sakura said to Cardin.

"Why, are you gonna cry now?"

"No, it's just that he is probably going to punch you into the stratosphere." Just as she finished that sentence, I did just that. Cardin's team just looked absolutely f'ing terrified of me because of what I had just done.

"Zach, calm down." Sakura said in an annoyed tone. I did calm down and took back control from Maliki. Just as I took control again, the rest of team CRDL had run off, and David had teleported to Cardin and brought him back down to the planet safely and told him that he only did that to keep him from dying, and Cardin "repaid" David by running off with the rest of his team.

I then said to the girl they were bulling, "You're welcome for getting them to leave you alone. I'm Zach, what's your name?" in a tone that, to Percy, seemed uncharacteristic for me, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Velvet" the girl replied extremely hesitantly.

"Well, Velvet, if they ever start bothering you again, I want you to let me know, Ok?"

"Ok."

After that, lunch that day was pretty uneventful. It wasn't until our second to last class, combat training in the arena with Professor Goodwitch, that things really started to go off again. Team CRDL decided to challenge me, and I said, "Why not have team Grey vs team CRDL and another team." Just as I said that, team RWBY stepped up to fight alongside team CRDL, mainly for the chance to fight us. All teams agreed to the fight and it was soon on. I pulled out Black Death, switched it into scythe mode, and started to fight Ruby. Sakura pulled out her weapon, a quarterstaff that can split in two to become drumsticks and is a 9mm rifle, as well as her lightsaber, Morte Necemi, and proceeded to engage Wiess as ridiculous speeds. Percy proceeded to engage Cardin with what is now his lightsaber, Riptide, and a pistol similar to Ren's only it is semi-auto and fires 12.7mm rounds that he calls, Whirlpool, with Percy turning invisible to avoid hits that he wouldn't be able to block. Gregor engaged Russel, using his ridiculous abilities in hand to hand and his weapons, similar to Percy's pistol, named Hammer and Anvil, after the famous tactic of the same name. David teleported to the edge of the arena and started picking people off with his sniper rifle, saving his best weapon, Control V, for later. Momaw ran right at Yang with his massive keyboard sword, named Skull Crusher, because with one swing, he could easily shatter a person's skull. Nick fought Dove, using his dual Myrtenaster style rapiers that were also his lightsaber, and capable of merging into one at the bottom of the hilts, named, for whatever reason, Impale and Stab. Ponda ran at Blake and Sky, engaging both of them with his endless supply of shuriken that he could throw with enough force to rival a sniper rifle, and his katana style sword, Acnologia. The fight ended with us still above 85% aura level and everyone we were fighting, down in the red or completely out of aura.

The next week, I was challenged by Pyrrha Nikos. I accepted. I decided to not risk it with the invincible girl and pull out the laser pointer that points things into oblivion, the Spartan Laser. I had tested it on Momaw after we had unlocked our auras, and it didn't hit him, but it had destroyed his aura. Basically, Pyrrha never knew what hit her. One moment she was at full aura, the next she was at three percent.

A few weeks later, we were in the forest of Forever Fall gathering sap, when a large jar full of sap is thrown at me. I was bending down to pick up our jars of sap just as it was thrown, meaning that it completely missed me, but it hit Sakura and managed to short out her shield. Come to find out, Sky had been the one to throw it while his teammates were beating up Jaune. Then, right as soon as I look up to see what happened, Sky had released the Rapier Wasps. I was about to help Sakura clean her armor, but at that moment, a lucky Rapier Wasp managed to sting her through a weak point in the nano-composite material around her elbow, and it was able to land on her because the sap shorted out her armor's shield. She felt the effects much faster than most people and within seconds, was about to pass out. I grabbed her in one arm and used my other hand to grab my pistol and shoot the Rapier Wasp. I then teleported her and myself to the locker room to remove her armor so it would be easier for doctors to help her (our immortality was acting weird here and it could take years for us to come back if something actually did us in, also, yes she was wearing clothing under her armor). After I got her armor off, which I managed to do in a little under a minute, I teleported her to the nearest hospital. And the reason I was so concerned that I took her to the hospital was because I had found out that our immortality worked differently here and that it took us much longer to reform if something managed to do us in, and I found that out because when making our weapons, I lost a finger, and it took a lot longer for it to regrow than it normally would have.

After the doctors started to get to work on helping her, I got on comms with Percy and told him what happened, minus who did it because I didn't know at the time, and to inform Professor Goodwitch. He did, and then, when everyone was heading back to Beacon, Ruby asked, "Where are Zach and Sakura?"

Glynda answered her question by saying, "Sakura was stung by a Rapier Wasp and Zach took her to the hospital."

Cardin muttered under his breath so he thought no one would hear him, "Serves that freak right."

Unfortunately for him, every member of my team that was present heard exactly what he said.

"What did you just say?!" said a normally, extremely calm, but now visibly angry Nick.

"What does it matter to you?" Cardin retorted.

"It matters to us because she's our teammate, and you just insulted her!" David replied.

Now Glynda could tell that a fight was about to erupt, and she said, "What is going on here?"

"Give me a second to pull up the audio logs from my armor." Said Gregor, with even his normally reserved tone being overwritten by the situation. "Here it is." He then let Glynda hear the audio log starting from the moment she had answered Ruby's question.

"Mr. Winchester, we are going to have a chat about this with Professor Ozpin when we get back."

Cardin gulped in fear after that.

Sakura was in the hospital for a week and a half after being stung, and it is needless to say, when she found out just how much she had missed out on, she was pissed, and understandably so. But the day she woke up, things went to Hades and back faster than a round from Eta 3, which moves at Mach 17. When we got back to our dorm, the entire team was there, and then, the next thing we know is that we are in some kind of forest where we had to fight other people to get back home. Wouldn't you know it, team RWBY was there too. We spent the whole time trying to catch up to them, mainly because we didn't want to appear in front of them during the middle of a fight. When we finally caught up, Ruby had collected a total of 4 keystones. It then turned into a large creature which I didn't get the chance to fight. We soon returned home after Ruby and Wiess beat the thing. We went to check on team RWBY, and wouldn't you know it, Ruby had the red keystone. It had changed, however. I then mentioned that with my alternate personalities and A.I., it would be more convincing if someone noticed me talking, they would think I am talking to one of 'myself' and that my armor has more than enough space to put the keystone, now called Red, on it and keep her safe. Team RWBY agreed to let me hang on to Red, and I even connected her to Cortana. As it was already getting late, I pressed a button on my soundboard that played Ace the Ocarina Maker (a really funny youtuber) saying "I'm gonna go take a comma. Bye everybody." After I did that, the whole room, aside from my brothers who had heard it a thousand times already, burst out laughing.

A couple weeks after that and the break from school came and went. On the last day of the break, teams RWBY and JNPR got into a food fight. Before it started, I shot each and every one of them a look that said, 'you mess with me while I'm eating lunch, and you go flying into the stratosphere,' and then set up a domed energy shield around me and my team just as the food fight started. After the food fight, Glynda came into the cafeteria and fixed everything all at once. As soon she started, I took and lowered the shield.

After lunch, none other than General Ironwood showed up, bringing with him an entire Atlesian fleet. To be honest, my first impression of an Atlesian fleet was 'this is the best kind of fleet this world has, this is nothing compared to my fleet, the Lord of Time.' I made sure to get to Professor Ozpin's office so that he wouldn't leave me out of any information, because, remember how I told you that I gave Ozpin my secrets. Well, I told him that the only way he is getting my secrets, is if he gives me his, and that he would only tell very specific members of his inner circle about my secrets. Ones that I chose personally. So, with me being in his inner circle, I wanted to know what he was talking about with the General of Atlas. I teleported to his office celling and cloaked myself up there. It went like this from the moment I was revealed, which happened due to me beginning to get dizzy from all of my blood going to my head.

"Who are you, how long have you been in here, and why are you here?!" Ironwood asked angrily.

"Give me a second to let my blood go back to flowing normally." I said, "Alright, I am Zach Deeg, I've been in here since before you started your conversation, and I'm in here because I didn't want Ozpin leaving me out of the loop on what's going on."

"What do you mean, you didn't want Ozpin keeping you out of the loop?"

I then proceeded to explain what I had told Ozpin to Ironwood, including how I was now in Ozpin's inner circle. He was confused but then continued his conversation with Ozpin as if nothing had happened. After that, I went to the library to find teams RWBY, JNPR, and part of team SSSN about to play a board game that is similar to Axis and Allies, kudos to you if you know what that game is, and asked if I could play as Atlas. They allowed me to play and Yang, who was playing as Vale, said "Prepare to be defeated."

To which I replied, "Consider yourself targeted." The game was over in a little over an hour, and I wiped the floor with all of them. Every time I rolled the dice, I got a perfect roll, and I made every decision that would ensure my inevitable victory. Although they thought I was just good at the game and dice rolls, when in actuality, it was a combination of the force and Cortana that got me the victory. I was about to go to my dorm to go to bed when something caught my eye. It was a book on a shelf containing a lot of old books, but what was different about this one was that it had a special kind of power about it, and that it was written in a language that didn't even exist on all of Remnant, Standard Galactic, the very same language that the Republic used, and the same one that was used for the Minecraft enchanting table. I grabbed it and continued to my dorm. I read the title and it said T⍑ᒷ t𝙹ᒲᒷ 𝙹⎓ uリ╎⍊ᒷ∷ᓭᔑꖎ mᔑ⊣╎ᓵ, which translates to The Tome of Universal Magic. Intrigued, I read the book after arriving at my dorm room, and after reading it, I had gained all sorts of new powers and decided to store the book in the maximum-security vault on Epsilon by teleporting it over to inside the vault. I then tested something, I drew a circle like the book had told me, spinning my hand in a clockwise direction until I reached the bottom, where I flicked my wrist to invert my hand so the palm was facing me, and my two extended fingers were in the center of the circle. The circle had two layers, one being in the center, the other outside of it. The center had what looked like a dragon on it and the outside ring had several small symbols, from the top in a clockwise direction they stood for, gravity, fire, space, water, light, electricity, darkness, earth, time, and air. I decided to hide this new power of mine from the other students and teachers and that I would tell Ozpin about it in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day came and I told Ozpin about my new found power, but not about the fact that the signature on the book said Zᔑᓵ⍑ dᒷᒷ⊣, which is my name in Standard Galactic. From there, the day went pretty normally up until I spotted an Atlesian paladin running down the streets of Vale following after Blake and Sun from the landing pad at Beacon.

"Guys, Pelicans with Scorpions, now!" I said to my team over the radio. In about 2 minutes we were flying four Pelicans with each carrying a Scorpion. We arrived at the bridge the Paladin was approaching and waited with one member in each Pelican and one member in each Scorpion. It didn't take long for the Paladin to come into view and us to see the symbol of the White Fang on it. The moment we saw that symbol, the tanks fired. It took the hits but kept moving as if nothing had happened. Then Wiess created a sheet of ice that caused the paladin to fall off the bridge, at which point I dropped my tank and shouted, "Tanks for dropping by!" at the top of my lungs as I began to unload round after round into the mech. After the first two shots, the other three tanks began firing as well, with all of them now on the ground. Then all four tanks were blown up by the mech and we were out for the rest of the fight, but I got about 25 rounds out, doing substantial damage to the mech for sure. And that is including the initial shot while it was still on the bridge.

Later, I went to the dance, but I was wearing my armor. Although literally not a soul knew that aside from other members of my team. In fact, the only members of my team that weren't wearing their armor were Sakura, Ponda, and Gregor. The last one of those three decided that they were never wearing a dress suit again after the dance was over. While the dance was going on, I decided to see where Ruby was, seeing as she was about the only person who I could hold a conversation about weapons with. I see her and approach her as I notice someone on the rooftops. I looked at Ruby and it was clear that she saw the person too. We both nodded in agreement, we were following this mystery person.

When we followed them to the CCT tower, we saw several unconscious guards, and Ruby called her locker to her so she could grab her weapon, Crescent Rose. We then entered and rode the elevator up to find this mystery person. When we got to the floor they were on, it went like this.

"Hello?" Ruby said.

"We're looking for an intruder, and you are trying to be friendly." I said to Ruby.

"Good point."

"There." I said, pointing to the woman as she emerged from behind one of the monitors.

"You know it's not a masquerade party. So, why don't you take off that-, " Ruby was cut off as the woman launched glass projectiles at us, which I promptly destroyed by spinning Black Death. After a little while of fighting, the elevator dinged and out walked the general, but when we turned back around, the woman was gone. We proceeded to be sat down and asked questions by the general up until midnight. At that moment I saw something on the monitors in the room that was unmistakable, a black queen chess piece. Unfortunately, none of the others in the room saw it.

The next day, the two of us were called into Professor Ozpin's office to discuss what had happened. It went, for the most part, how it happened in the series. We then went to our dorm rooms for a while before we would go to chose missions. When we chose missions, team Grey chose the search and destroy mission in Mountain Glenn. We were allowed to take on the mission right off the bat. When we arrived at the landing pad later that day, we found Doctor Oobleck standing there with team RWBY. We took a sperate vehicle because Bullheads just are not capable of carrying our half ton armors. When we arrived at Mountain Glenn, we were surprised to find out that Ruby had brought, quite possibly the most adorable Welsh Corgi ever. Then after finding out about Ruby's little stowaway, her dog Zwei, we encountered a pack of Beaowolves.

"This will be a piece of cake compared to those Deathstalkers during initiation, right Zach?" David asked confidently.

I responded with a Demoman "Yes" from my soundboard.

They were dead within less than a minute. We fought them for a while and things were going well, with Oobleck asking us why we wanted to become huntsmen and in team RWBY and Sakura's cases, Huntresses. All of team Grey responded in the same way, "To get the Grimm to learn not to mess with people." The only one he didn't ask out of my team was me. Never did find out why. Then, later on, Ruby fell down a hole and we had to get to her. We did and I started to work on trying to stop the train from the back along with the rest of my team. We did what we could, as in literally holding on to the back of the train and digging our heels into the tracks, but the train still did what they wanted it to do. After it crashed, and we wound up in the square, it was chaos, but also a hell of a lot of fun. Now then, on to the tournament.

We were allowed to participate so long as we only had four members fight as appose to all eight. The four who were fighting were me, Sakura, Percy, and Gregor. We were up against a team from Atlas that had a sniper, a sword fighter, a brawler, and a bit of an oddball, they used what looked like a close-range weapon, but it also had several longer-range parts. I took on the brawler, Sakura beat the crud out of their sniper, Percy fought the oddball, and Gregor absolutely demolished the sword fighter. Then, after I had just beaten their brawler, the oddball shot a bullet out of their weapon and it hit Percy right in the visor at point blank and in just the right way to shatter the visor, allowing the bullet to hit him directly. He had already used up a good deal of his aura, and what he had left was gone, just like that. The bullet hit his right eye directly, thankfully not going any deeper than the eye. I then, even though I had only 25% aura left, teleported right in-front of the oddball, and punched them into the stadium wall, resulting in a ring out. As I did that, Gregor was removing Percy's helmet and getting the shards of his visor out of his face while Sakura was getting paramedics down there to help Percy, who had fallen unconscious after being shot in the eye. The oddball then came up and apologized for shooting him in the eye, as he had no clue about what would happen or how much aura he had left, etc. I accepted and said that I didn't punch him out of rage, but instead, I punched him so there would be a victor for the match, and so we could get Percy medical help sooner since there wouldn't still be a fight going on. We ended up agreeing that, while we may not be friends, we would at the very least not hate each other's guts for their actions. Percy agreed to a cover story to hide him having the ability to recover from anything, that was that he received an artificial eye from Atlas due to it being caused by one of their teams. Me and Sakura moved on to the doubles round, where we won by total annihilation with Sakura creating a tornado by running in circles at stupid speeds, and me punching objects into said tornado to hit the opponents who were the first things sucked in to the tornado. They never even landed a single hit on us. On to the singles where I would be the one fighting for my team.

Unfortunately, I never got the chance to fight. The Battle of Beacon started before I got the chance to fight in the singles round. After Ironwood said that someone had taken control of his fleet I started typing on my tac-pad. As I was doing so, I said, "Spring Contingency, level 9" to my troops on the other end of the radio, but I told the others there that I was talking to Cortana, and that I had built an army of robotic soldiers built to be better than the AK-200s that Atlas had made, on top of building a large fleet of 'airships' made for combat.

I then began my Grimm killing spree, with my end kill count being 279 Grimm. However, I failed to notice what was happening over at Beacon as I was more focused on Vale. David ended up pulling out his weapon, Avenger, which is like a combination of a rapid-fire, 250 caliber, sniper rifle and Velvet's camera or whatever you want to call it. We also pulled out a secret feature of our weapons and played a lot of songs such as I Burn, Lusus Naturae, I May Fall, you get the idea **(although we had come up with all of them in this story)**.

* * *

About 6-8 months after the Battle of Beacon, we went to Haven academy to find Ruby. After finding out about how Pyrrha was killed, I swore to avenge her. When we found the house that they were supposedly staying in, I knocked on the door and said, "Hello?!"

When no one answered in the middle of broad daylight, Maliki came out and said, "Flipping hell! Answer the damn door already!"

"Language," all of us said at once.

Then the door opened to reveal someone who, was most definitely not Ruby or anyone who was traveling with her. "Can I help you?" the kid asked.

"Yea, do you happen to know where Ruby Rose is?"

Then, Qrow Branwen asked from inside the house, "Who is it kid?"

"I don't know, all I do know is that they asked where Ruby is." Just like that Qrow came into view holding his sword as if expecting a fight.

"Ok, what the fuck?!" Maliki said out loud.

"Language!" All eight of my team said again, including me.

Just like that Qrow calmed down and said, "They definitely aren't with Her."

"Yea, we're not with Her. We're trying to find Ruby to let her dad know that she's ok."

We were let into the house and met up with Ruby, Wiess, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Qrow, and Oscar, who brought us up to date on what was going on.

"Ok, so if we're not keeping secrets from each other anymore, then we have a lot to clear up." I said in a tone that implied it would take a while to explain everything.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I'll put it as simple as possible to keep it as short as possible. Basically, all eight members of team Gray are gods from another world, on top of being, excluding Gregor, Jedi, which are basically space wizards, and super soldiers who are fighting two wars at once, and the other people fighting each war know nothing of the other war that rages on, on the opposite side of the universe." I then had to explain it all in more detail. It took awhile.

"Okay?! This is a lot to take in," Qrow said, his mind clearly somewhat broken after the short-ish version of the truth about me and my team.

"We also managed to find a way to combine and then redistribute our auras, meaning that we now have access to each other's semblances." David said as if it was that simple.

"How is that even possible?" Wiess asked.

"The bullshit that is godly powers!" I said way too happily.

"Really Zach, you were just getting on to Maliki about his use of bad language, and you just go and start using it." Sakura said annoyed.

"There is literally no other way to describe it!" I retorted.

"Actually, there are other ways to describe it, but the way you described it is the most accurate," Sephiroth said.

"What's our next move?" Nick asked, completely ignoring the rest of the teams argument.

"We still need to keep training and I still need to see about a few more possible huntsmen who could help us." Qrow said.

Just then, Ozpin spoke from Oscar's body and said, "I believe that you all may benefit from the training just as much as the other students."

"Look, we all have a good deal of combat training, and I put Gregor through the same kind of shit that me, David, Sakura, and all the rest of my team were put through during the Spartan Program. And believe me, it was not fun. I even put him through the same kind of physical augmentation that we went through. But I think that it might be best for us to train in our own way." I said, extremely emphasizing certain words.

"And how do you think you are going to be training?" Qrow asked.

"Simple, by trying to beat the ever-loving crap out of each other without going to hard, I.E. no grabbing a vehicle unless we are all using vehicles that day."

"I thought that you said your immortality was weakened here." Yang said.

"I did, but that doesn't mean that we can't take a beating much worse than any person reasonably should be able to."

"You said that you guys are either gods or immortals, who is what?" Ruby asked.

"I am the god of modern warfare and weapons of modern warfare, Sakura is the goddess of the wind, Percy is the god of visibility meaning that he can control light and darkness to affect how much someone can see, Gregor is the god of unarmed combat, David is the god of mimicry, Momaw is an immortal, Nick is the god of strategy, and Ponda is an immortal."

"Ok." Ruby said, sounding more confused than anything.

"I think that's enough of breaking everyone's brain for a while." Nick said.

"It's honestly about time for bed."

The next day, team Grey got up early for drills, and then we began our training at the same time as everyone else. We did that for a while, until the night that it all went down. Me and my team decided to stay hidden, as a form of backup. We waited outside, but never got a signal to go in. Then, the moment Sakura heard fighting, we struck, detonating a part of the side wall using C4 that we had placed on the wall a while earlier. We engaged the White Fang to keep them busy and prevent them from planting their bombs, and Hazel. Then, I took a blow to the head that would kill most people, that came from a large beam in the celling falling right on top of me. All it did was take me out of the fight. In the end, we won and protected the relic from Salem's hands.


	6. Chapter 9(may be changed)

**This Chapter is set as chapter 9 because it is set after the end of RWBY. Also, chapters after this one and including it may be subject to change.**

After staying for a few more years and becoming a full-fledged huntsman, a wormhole appeared. I somehow knew that it was going to be a longer one than most. Me and my team said good-bye to our friends in Remnant, took the entire fleet, and left Remnant. We then found ourselves in a new world. We once again sent team Grey planet-side and almost immediately noticed the intact moon.

Then, we found something that we had hoped to only ever have to deal with once. A Nuckelavee Grimm. The creature was attacking a town all by itself, and as Huntsmen, it was our duty to kill it.

David started the fight by firing at it with his magnum to draw its attention away from the townspeople it was trying to kill. Followed up by him firing Avenger at the beast. I then used Sakura's semblance to reach it with blinding speed. Soon after we engaged the beast, three kids, the oldest looking to be no older than 17, arrived and tried unsuccessfully to get us to let them take care of it.

"I am getting tired of this shithead!" I exclaimed, and then proceeded to remove my two energy swords from the sides of my shoulder's armor pieces, teleport up to the top of the beast, and cut its head off. I then performed a spinning kick to its now detached head, and sent it flying right into Nick's line of fire, where he fired his Spartan Laser at the head, destroying it completely. Then, just as we were about to walk away from the town, the kids who tried to take down the beast came to us and said that we should come with them to a place called Fairy Tail, after they had noticed that we didn't seem to be a part of any "guild". We agreed, and we found ourselves in a town known as Magnolia. I immediately noticed a building that looked suspiciously like the CCT tower back in Vale, with a clockface on it, green light coming from the top of it, and everything.

When we arrived at the building, we noticed a smell that was all too familiar to us from being around Qrow for so long, alcohol. The place smelled of, no, it wreaked of alcohol.

"Follow me." Said the one who appeared to be the youngest. She was the shortest of them and had somewhat short white hair.

"Lisanna, you saw what they did back there. I refuse to let you be near them all by yourself." Said the oldest looking one, who was a girl with longer white hair and a punk-like outfit.

"Mira, she won't be alone. If they try anything the entire guild will be there, and the guild will stop them." The only boy of the three of them said.

"Elfman's right. I'll be fine." Lisanna said.

We entered and found the place to be interesting in design. We got our guild marks, with me, David, and Nick getting ours on our foreheads, while everyone else got them on their right hand. The colors were, for the most part, the same color as our armors, but for some reason, mine wound up being a multicolored one that was changing colors. Then, I noticed a job to break a curse, however, the thing that caught my eye about it is that it described the curse as draining people of their will. An almost surefire sign of the Apathy Grimm. I grabbed the request and speed off.

"What was that about?" Asked an unknown voice. I turned to see the source of the noise to find a bright red-haired girl who was wearing armor, sitting on top of my weapons rack.

"Go back to where you came from, this doesn't concern you." I said.

"It does concern me when members of the guild just speed off without any warning."

"This is something I have to deal with myself."

"I'm coming with you and that's final."

"Fine."

"What's your name?"

"Zach Deeg. You?"

"Erza Scarlet. So, what is it that we are doing?"

"I think that what this town is dealing with, isn't a curse. I think that there is a creature known as the Apathy Grimm in the sewers of the town."

"So, we're fighting a monster?"

"No. The Apathy is too dangerous due to the fact that, if you hear its roar, it takes a big chunk of your will to do anything. In fact, after three roars, some of my friends were either unable to do anything despite knowing that the things would kill them, or they were nearly to that point."

"Then how are we going to take it down?"

"My eyes."

"What?"

"I have silver eyes. I used to swear up and down that they were steel grey. With one glance, a silver eyed warrior can take down a Grimm."

"Wow"

We soon arrived in the town and I immediately felt their presence. "Just as I suspected."

We then found the man who had put in the request, and I told him what was really going on and that I can deal with it.

"This string is incase I pass out. If that happens, pull me up." I wasn't wearing my armor and instead was wearing a t-shirt that read 'I do dumb things', sweatpants, and hiking shoes.

"Understood," Erza and some of the townspeople said.

I then jumped in and see them instantly. I then began thinking of my friends back in Remnant, how Blake came inches from dying to these things, and finally about "Phyrra!" I said loud enough so that everyone in the town could hear, just as the entire sewer system was filled with grey light. And all I saw after that was black.

When I came to, I was in the guild hall and I had a migraine as bad as the ones I would get when Maliki and Sephiroth would be arguing over something stupid. "What happened? Maliki, Sephiroth, were you two idiots arguing again?"

"No" the both mentally replied.

"Its good to see that you're finally awake." Said a familiar voice. I looked to my right and saw none other than Erza. "You were out for quite a while."

"And how long is quite a while?"

"About two days."

"Well it's certainly better than the first time Ruby used her silver eyes."

"Before you passed out, you said one thing. Phyrra. What is it?"

I then instantly dropped the somewhat happy tone I had and replaced it with an extremely somber one. "Phyrra was a very close friend. One who I lost several years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. I made sure to avenge her death."

A little while later, I got up and found out about a race that was going to be starting later that day. One that was not optional for members of the guild. At the start of the race, I took off at Mach 10, and one second later, I began flying with both sets of my wings. In ten seconds, I reached the point that we needed to get to, where we would grab an object and then turn around. Then, after about 15 more seconds due to loss in speed, I got to the finish line. I then nearly passed out. Over the next year, we worked jobs, made friends with our guildmates, and learned magic. It turned out that me and my brothers already knew magic in the form of card magic. I was best with using Pokémon, Nick was extremely adept at using Bakugan, and David was great at attacking with Yu-Gi-Oh.

It also turned out that when I grabbed us that Gamma 1, or Pelican, I was using re-quip magic, and the same with when I would summon my armor out of thin air or grab a sword from literally nowhere.

I also started to use my Universal Magic in that time as well, copying other spells I saw as well as just using it to manipulate things however I wanted to.

In time, all eight of us were able to use re-quip magic to equip or remove our armors, and Sakura learned a way to make herself even faster, Percy learned water-make magic, Gregor learned earth magic that let him manipulate the ground to his likings, David settled on staying with his card magic, as did Nick, Momaw learned enchantment magic, and Ponda learned healing magic.

Then, after about 13 months of being in the guild, I investigated the unknown tower that was off to the left of the entrance to the guild hall, and it was about a mile away from the town. What I found there, blew my flipping mind to Hades and back. I found myself. And not in that poetic way as in, I found who I really am, no, I found my future self. We agreed then and there that I would be called Zach A, and he would be called Zach B. I went back to the guild hall after that, Zach B in tow, only to find everyone staring intently at Master Makarov. Before I could even have a chance to get everyone's attention, Master started speaking and said several guild members names, including mine, and said that we were up for promotion to S class. After he was done speaking, I said, using my armor's built in speaker system, "I found something that none of you are going to believe." I gave them a few seconds to think, with Zach B using active camo to hide from everyone, "I found my future self." The entire place went silent as Zach B decloaked, and the two of us, in unison, removed our helmets. We then told them what we had agreed on for what we would call each of us to avoid potential confusion, and I decided that my partner for the S class promotion trial would be myself.

When the trial came, we worked stupidly well together. To get to the island, I used an innate power I had due to my heritage, to transform into a Night Fury. At that point, I had been copying dragon slayer powers from Natsu for about 10 months, and so I was beginning to get to the point where my senses were enhanced all the time. I wasn't quite at that point yet, but they were better than they normally were. So, I was beginning to get motion sickness from anything that I hadn't enchanted specifically to keep it from happening. After getting to the island before anyone else from the group, aside from myself, we rolled the competition. The next year, I was up for another promotion, SS class. I passed with ease. Then, I decided to do something after noticing an increase in the number of Grimm I dealt with on jobs. I decided to make a sub-guild, Fairy Tail Beacon. It would be comprised of members of the guild that I hand-picked, and it would take on primarily combat based missions. One major requirement for joining the sub-guild was that you had to be capable of killing a Beringel Grimm. And you had to be able to do it by yourself.

This is the emblem, and it still is a Fairy Tail emblem.

It contains a background of Beacon Academy, the Fairy Tail guild emblem, the US flag, the UNSC symbol, the symbol of the Vytal Festival, the mark of the Republic, and the symbol of the Jedi Order.

I also built three new ships for the sub-guild, each being 1.5 times the size of any ship in my fleet of the same classification, and they are as follows, Beta 5: Fairy Horizon, Delta 13: Fairy Pillar, and Delta 14: Heart of Fairies. I also approved the sub-guild idea with the Magic Counsel. They were at first against the idea, claiming that it would simply tear the guild apart, but after some convincing in the form of seeing me beat the shit out of a Beringel, they allowed it. Then, later that week, I told the guild about my past. I told them everything from camp Half Blood and how I beat the living shit out of Clarisse, all the way to my adventures in the world of Remnant. They were shocked at what I told them, but then Zach B said something that broke even my brain.

He said, "This planet, is the planet Earth, your home Zach, but it is about 19500 years in the future from your rightful time period."

After having my brain broken and setting up the tower to be the sub-guild, guild hall, I then set up a portal in the basement of Fairy Tail Beacon that I linked to the one I built in Remnant, and immediately found myself face to face with team RWBY. I then asked them to gather up the rest of the group from Remnant, which they did. I then brought them to the guild hall and introduced the guild to my friends from the world of the shattered moon. My friends from Remnant decided to join the guild, and they all got a guild mark that matched their aura color, or in Ren's case, green. Then, I made them among the first 28 members of Fairy Tail Beacon.

***A few years later***

Over the past few years, the Remnant Fairies, i.e. Ruby, Wiess and all of them, learned magic of their own. Ruby learned re-quip magic and then started using many more weapons than she normally would. Wiess learned a form of Ice-make magic. Blake learned a kind of dark magic that wasn't considered black magic, which allowed her to become one with the shadows. Yang learned fire magic and was able to do things that are similar to what Natsu can do, minus the eating and breathing fire. Jaune learned a short burst speed boost magic. Nora learned lightning magic to go with her semblance. Ren decided to learn card magic similar to Cana's. Ms. Calavera just stayed at the guild hall for the first three or so years before her age got the better of her and she passed away. Qrow decided to learn even more transformation magic than he already had access to. And Oscar stuck with his magic from Ozpin and simply managed to recharge it in Earthland.

I was returning from a job that took much longer than expected, where I had to kill about two dozen Beringels. When I got to the guild hall, I was meet with, for the 27th time in the last 3 months, silence. I then started ranting, "Ok, what the fuck! Why is it that every time I enter the guild hall, I'm meet with what feels like a hostage situation where someone has a gun to every one of your heads and has told you to remain silent if you value your life! Why the actual fuck does it feel like that. I'm not going to kill you! If you're afraid of making me mad, don't be! If you make me mad, I'll just go and beat the shit out of some Grimm! I am sick and fucking tired of it!" I then stopped myself and asked, "so, what happened while I was gone?"

Erza answered and said, "We have gotten several new guild members, and had to deal with the dark guild Eizenwald, as well as the demon flute, Lullaby."

"I take it you guys got so caught up in fighting it that you didn't notice the collateral damage you caused." Erza's face went a little red at that. "I'll take that as a yes."

Just then, Ruby came speeding in and caught me in a hug and simply said, "Hi."

Just as I was about to respond, a voice came from up on the second floor, "Ugh, you make me want to throw up."

"Laxus, why don't you mind your own business." I said back. "Mabey if you did that then you wouldn't want to throw up. Also, you are really talking like that to the guy who, without even using 2 percent of their magic power, beat Erza."

"Who is being an idiot now?" Yang asked as she came in.

"Laxus."

"Wow, out of everyone in the guild, Laxus is the last one I expected to be trying to make you mad." Yang said. "Anyways, we're going to go back to Remnant for a while."

"Ok, just don't let the Grimm kill you. Otherwise, I'll find you in Hades and kick your butt for letting a Grimm kill you."

"Got it. Come on Ruby, let's go."

"Coming." Ruby said. "Bye Zach."

"Bye Ruby."

Then, one of the new members spoke up and asked, "What did we just see?" The one who asked the question was a blonde girl with decently long hair and she carried a thing of keys and a whip on her belt.

Then, Gramps crushed Natsu with a giant fist and said, "You know you're not allowed on the second floor."

I ignored Natsu and said to the girl who had asked the question, "What did you mean when you said, what did we just see?"

"I meant, what was up with how the three of you were interacting with each other?"

"Well, the three of us have been friends for a long time. And I know what your next question is going to be. The answer is, Grimm are creatures of darkness and destruction from the world of Remnant."

"Ok, that clears things up a little bit but I'm still a little confused."

"Don't worry, you won't be confused for too long." I then walked over to the bar as Erza was grabbing a request from the job board. When I got to the bar, Erza was walking out the door to take on the job she had grabbed, and I said, "Hey Mira, I heard that a request came in for me. You have it or is it at Beacon?"

"I have it right here." Mira said as she grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to me. "It seems to be some kind of giant sea serpent, but it still matches the definition of a Grimm."

"Alright, I should be back by about mid-day in two days by the latest." I said as I took the request. I then left the guild hall at Mach 8 and, in 10 minutes, found myself at the port town, Lavender town. I immediately saw the Grimm Sea Dragon and opened fire on it, using my Assault Rifle and Battle Rifle simultaneously. I emptied both guns' clips after managing to clip its wings and switched out to Black Death. I then went on a rampage against the thing. After about 30 minutes of fighting it, I was bored of fighting it, and I used my eyes to kill it instantly. I then got the money that the job payed, 150,000 jewels, and decided to walk back to the guild hall. I got there at about mid-day two days later to find that Natsu had taken on an S-class quest, along with Happy and a new guild member, Lucy, who is the one I was talking to earlier. I decided to let Erza take care of it though.


End file.
